Goodbye Forever?
by nomXdeXplume
Summary: What if Edward never asked Bella to be safe because he never got a chance to?  What would Bella do?  Starts from when Bella and Edward are talking in the forest together before he said goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! This is my first fan fiction!!!! I hope you like it! This is just one of the many day dreams I had after I read the WONDERFUL books by Stephenie Meyer. This was one day dream I had after I finished the part with Edward and Bella in the forest and Edward says he doesn't want her!! I'm sorry if it's sad!!!!! But I just had to write this down!!!!

**I'm sorry to say that I own everything. Stephanie Meyer stole twilight from me. Now- if you'll excuse me, the men in the white coats are here to send me to dream land.**

**This story starts off when Edward and Bella go to talk in the forest.**

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. _This is bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barley on the trail- I could still see the house.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay let's talk," I said. It sounded braver then it felt.

He took a deep breath, too.

"Bella, we're leaving."

This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty- three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_-," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without a sing of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you." **(Sorry I have to right this part straight out of the book!!! But I promise I'm getting closer to my part!!! I'm going to skip some parts for the reader's sake!!!!!!)**

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm not good for you, Bella."

**(This is the part I'm skipping)**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No." **emo sob and more skipping.**

"You're not good enough for me, Bella."

I thought about this sentence for a while, looking at the ground before replying.

"I know," He was right. I could never be good enough for him. Oh how I knew. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry I kept you here when it is obvious this is the last place you want to be. I'm sorry!" I looked at then. And strangely his eyes were full of agony. I looked away, my eyes welling up with tears. Before I knew what I was doing to was running for my truck. I needed to get away!

I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell, instinctively putting my hands out in front of me to catch my fall. I heard a sickening crunch telling me that my wrist was broken. **(In case you were wondering. The reason Edward doesn't catch her is because he wants to really show her that he's not going to be there for her when she falls…… it makes sense to me)**

I looked back up at Edward for the last time not feeling the pain in my wrist. He made a motion to help me up but I put my hand out in front of me to stop him.

"I know you don't want to be here anymore so I won't keep you." I said tears brimming over my eyes obscuring my vision.

I quickly got up and ran the rest of the way, not giving Edward the chance to speak, not looking back. I wrenched the door open to my truck. Luckily the keys were still in the ignition. I turned it on and drove away without knowing where I was going

**Hehehehe cliffy I know!!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it!!!! This was my first fan fiction and I really hope you guys will tell me how it was! I promise to get the next chapter up tomorrow!!!! **

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Madeline**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! This is my first fan fiction!!!! I hope you like it! This is just one of the many day dreams I had after I read the WONDERFUL books by Stephenie Meyer. This was one day dream I had after I finished the part with Edward and Bella in the forest and Edward says he doesn't want her!! I'm sorry if it's sad!!!!! But I just had to write this down!!!!

**DISCLAIMER!- I own twilight- I bought it at borders last week!**

**Edward POV**

I was filled with horror as I watched Bella drive away. She had fallen and no doubt broken her wrist. I had wanted to catch her so badly but I needed to show her that I wasn't going to be there when she falls anymore. I didn't even get the chance to make her make a promise to me saying she wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous!

So I decided to follow her and make sure she didn't do something rash in the heat of the moment. I followed her going in the direction of La Push.

'What is she doing going to La Push?' I asked myself. Then the answer hit me like a load of bricks.

THE CLIFFS! Bella was going to the cliffs! I kept following her car on foot, running behind the trees so she wouldn't see me. But she didn't go to La Push. No, she stopped at a cliff on the Forks side of the border.

I know I probably shouldn't have paid attention to the weather but I couldn't help remember that the skies were clearing up and the sun was shining brightly.

Bella got out of her car and stood at the edge holding her stomach, tears streaming down her face, but to my surprise she wasn't looking down, she was looking out at the ocean and the now setting sun. She uttered three words over and over.

"I love you." Bella whispered.

It felt like I was being ripped to shreds. I wanted so badly to walk over to her and hold her to me, but I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

Bella stood there well into the night, still looking out at the ocean. Then finally to my relief she walked back to her car and drove away. I sighed a breath of relief. I ran along with her car again and watched her as she got out, ran inside, and heard her go to her room. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I did. I went up under her window one last time and quietly looked at her from the window sill.

Bella was curled up in a little ball, her back to the window staring at the wall blankly.

"I will love you always." I whispered to her. Even though I knew she wouldn't hear me. "Goodbye… forever." With that I jumped lightly off her window sill and ran with all my might away from my only love.

**SORRY GUYS! I know that was a short chapter but I'm putting the next one up in a few minutes! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!,**

**Madeline**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! This is my first fan fiction!!!! I hope you like it! This is just one of the many day dreams I had after I read the WONDERFUL books by Stephenie Meyer. This was one day dream I had after I finished the part with Edward and Bella in the forest and Edward says he doesn't want her!! I'm sorry if it's sad!!!!! But I just had to write this down!!!!

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Not even this disclaimer. It was written by UrDadSaidICouldn'tUSeTheDoor (hehehehehehe)**

**Bella's POV**

As I got in my truck and started to drive away, I had no clue where I was going, but for some reason I found my self at the cliff that I had been to with Angela for a picnic one time. The cliff was far enough from the road that you couldn't see it anymore. I knew I wasn't going to kill myself. I couldn't do that to Charlie, Renée, and everyone else.

I was overwhelmed by the hole in my chest and the raw emotions of sadness and agony. I don't remember getting out of my truck and walking to the edge of the cliff. All I remember was looking out at the beautiful sky and watching the sun set. The sky was for once perfectly clear and happy looking while I was so completely miserable!

By the time I got back in my truck to drive home it was well into the night. I worked on stemming the flow of tears as I drove. Wanting to seem okay with Charlie. So far it wasn't working.

When I got home the windows in the front of the house were dark.

'That's weird!' I thought to myself 'usually Charlie was watching TV in the front room by this time.'

As I came up to the door I saw a yellow sticky note stuck to the door it said:

Bella,

If you get back before I do then I just wanted to let you know that I and a few others are out looking for you. Please call me if you get back!

Love,

Charlie

I sighed. When I got into the house I went to the phone and called Charlie, telling him I was home and not to worry. When I hung up I trudged up the stairs. Not even bothering to change my cloths as I slumped onto the bed, automatically curling into a ball. As I crossed my arms across my chest I remembered that my wrist was broken, and I winced in pain. I ignored it, not caring about myself at the moment. I just let my emotions of misery overwhelm me and I right as I was about to fall asleep I thought I heard his voice saying.

"I will love you always. Goodbye forever." But I must have been mistaking because I knew he didn't want me anymore. With that last horrible thought I fell into a troubled sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a terrible nightmare that I couldn't remember, covered in a sheen of sweat. My wrist was throbbing painfully but I didn't care. All I could think about was that day in the forest. _His _words replaying over and over again in my mind.

'_NO!'_ I thought. I can't think about him anymore. _'I WILL NEVER THINK OF HIM AGAIN! I WILL NEVER SHED ANOTHER TEAR FOR HIM AGAIN!' _I promised myself. '_NEVER!' _

The next months passed slowly. I was a wall. I had showed no emotion even though I was boiling beneath the surface, boiling with agony, and misery. But I kept my promise to myself. I never let my thoughts drift towards _him_. I never shed another tear for_ him._ I would do the daily routines but I wasn't really there. I answered when asked a direct question, but nothing else. But I knew I wasn't fooling Charlie with my pathetic attempt at normality.

So one day I decided I would prove to him that I was normal. Even if it was a complete act. So one day when I was eating dinner with him I brought the subject up. Even though he wouldn't hesitate before saying yes.

"Hey dad?" he looked up at me from his bowl of spaghetti, surprise written all over his face because I had started the conversation and not vice versa.

"Yes honey?" Surprise coloring his tone.

"I was wondering if I could go over to Angela's house tomorrow?" I swear he couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Thanks dad!" I said in reply. I quickly got up from the kitchen table, washed my dish and went over to the phone, dialing Angela's number. Earlier that week she had been asking me if I would like to come over that weekend to rent some movies and have a girl's night.

"Hello? Weber residence. May I help you? This is Angela Weber speaking." Angela said in the shining example of perfect phone answering technique.

"Hey Angela! This is Bella." I said in a nervous voice.

"Oh hi Bella! What's up?" Angela said in just as much surprise as Charlie had earlier during dinner. Charlie was watching me from the kitchen table as I continued to talk to Angela.

"I was wondering if your offer for this weekend was still up?"

"OF COURSE BELLA!" Angela said in excitement. I sighed. Angela was so kind to me. She was there even though I was an unresponsive wall. I was suddenly overcome with emotions of affection for this girl.

"YOU'RE WELCOME ANYTIME!" Angela said with even more enthusiasm, if that was even possible. "I could pick you up tonight if you want! Since it is a Friday and all!"

"Okay! Sure! That sounds like fun! When are you coming to pick me up?" I said, still nervous.

"How about I be there in 20 min? It'll give us both time to prepare!" She said, calming down a little bit.

"Sounds good! See you then!" I said.

"BYE BELLA!" said Angela. With that she hung up and so did I.

"Hey dad?" I said turning around.

"Yes Bells?" Charlie replied.

"Looks I'm going over to Angela's a little earlier the expected. Is that okay." I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Sure Hun," Charlie said, just like I thought he would. "Have fun!" Charlie got up, washed his dish, and went to go watch TV. On his way out he gave me a quick hug. With that I rushed upstairs grabbed the stuff I would need for Angela's house and went back downstairs waiting to be picked up.

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked my lastest chapter! I tried to make it longer this time b/c ch.2 was patheticly short! I might wright more after basketball practice tonight but im not making any garantees! It all depends on how tired i am! **

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Madeline**


End file.
